Jess Parker
Jessica Parker, commonly known as Jess, the new field coordinator, though young, displays an outstanding level of organisation and efficiency, providing a stable environment for missions. She also has an outstanding collection of brightly coloured shoes. Official Description Pretty, lively, funny madly self-absorbed, flighty at times, Jess is definitely not as daft as you might first imagine. In fact she’s a fiercely professional and highly competent administrator who likes to hide her skills under a light-hearted facade. When the chips are down Jess is plucky, resourceful and utterly unflappable in the face of danger. But the challenges she faces at the ARC are like nothing she’s ever faced before. It won’t be long before she’s staring death in the face. Perhaps not quite as confident romantically as she likes to pretend, she nurses a fierce crush on Hilary Becker, though he seemingly remains oblivious despite her efforts. She’s an attractive, witty and impressive young woman, reliable, strong willed and determined to protect her team at all costs. In a crisis, it’s Jess you’d want at your side. Bio S4 Prequel Episode 1 When the ARC is revived due to a government-private partnership, Jess is made the new field co-ordinator. She is interviewed and shown footage of a Stegosaurus in the members bar at the House of Commons and a Gorgonopsid attack, shocking her. Jess doubts it's real, when she asks if she would come into contact with the dinosaurs in her job, the interviewer assures her that she wouldn't. Jess is asked why she thinks she's gone so far in the selection process, she says it's because she's the best team co-ordinator he'll find. S4 Prequel Episode 2 Becker arrives at the new ARC where is met by the new field coordinator, Jess Parker, who welcomes him back. He is surprised at her age, her behavior and her dress style, all unusual for a field coordinator. Jess explains that she's been here on her own for the past two weeks, just her and the creatures. She explains that she's been going through all the old mission reports, she says that she already feels like she knows him, Abby, Connor and Danny, this makes Becker feel awkward. At the ARC, Jess shows Becker files about the new team leader, Matt Anderson, as Lester wants him to look it over to see if everything is okay. This intrigues Becker that Lester still chooses the staff as he thought that the ARC was now privately owned. Jess explains that it's "50-50 government and private". He asks if Lester still reports to the Minister rather than "this Nobel Prize winning bloke from Prospero". Jess tells him that he's called Philip Burton and that Lester has to keep both of them happy. When Becker looks through Matt's rather impressive CV, Jess notes that with all the things he's done you'd think he'd be old and crusty but he's young, "fit too" as she adds. Becker looks on and asks if he is the only candidate. Jess asks if he's got to "the bit about Everest", Becker doesn't care much for people who feel the need to boast about things. Jess insults Becker by saying that if he's going to "put the brakes" on him because he's too good it would be "pretty lame". He insists that he isn't putting the brakes on anybody, Jess says that Matt is perfect for the job as he is ex-military, decorated for heroism and an expert on animal behaviour with countless references. Becker tries to brush off her accusations when she says that someone would think he wouldn't want his boss to be better than him. Becker deduces that she's making fun of him, she chuckles and says she's checking him he can crack a smile, since he does, that means that so far he's better company than a Mammoth. Becker gets the last laugh when he tricks her into thinking she's got something on her face. S4 Prequel Episode 3 Matt watches a promotional video for Prospero Industries, where CEO Philip Burton explains that Prospero is the future, from bio-medical advances to the very latest in energy and enviromental engineering. He only invests in the best and the brightest, so he's proud to have Matt aboard and he knows he'll be proud of Prospero. Jess comes behind Matt and mouths the end of the video, explaining that she's seen this video with every new recruit this month. But as she notes, he's of course no new recruit, he's the new team leader. Matt tells her that she doesn't have to call him sir, just Matt, he follows her to a place to meet with Becker. He asks her what's Burton like, she says that she's only met him twice, she thought he'd be really scary but he's not at all. She introduces him to the new I.D. tag on his wrist, it matches a reading of his skin, doors scan it to gain entry and it won't work for anyone else if he loses it. Matt asks if Burton has his own office her, Jess says he doesn't but normally uses Lester's if he pops by. Becker arrives and welcomes Matt who says it's good to meet him. Becker tells Matt that Lester told him he has a problem, Matt explains that he thinks the Special Forces should wear civilian clothes as the uniforms are a bit conspicuous. Becker argues that the uniform promotes unity and gives his men authority in the field. When Matt says that the "big guns" would have the same effect Becker says that the uniforms promote public confidence especially when weapons are involved and neither Nick or Danny had a problem with them. Matt decides that the will talk about it later but first asks him to show him around. Becker agrees and decides to show him around the armoury, as Becker leaves, Jess wishes Matt luck and assures him that Becker is nice really. S4 Prequel Episode 4 Matt and Jess are walking together when Becker catches up with them, he asks Matt if it's true he's ordered non-lethal weapons. Matt isn't very bothered with Becker's shock and asks Jess for three shelfs for his plants. Becker says the team need real guns, saying they aren't collecting for a petting zoo, warning the creatures aren't just interesting they're also deadly. Matt assures him that he knows, Becker asks if he knows what happens when they cut corners, people get hurt, people die. Matt tells him to just give the new weapons a chance, saying that he might be plesantly surprised. Matt leaves saying that he'll see them both at the meeting, Jess assures Becker that he's alright, but Becker doesn't trust him and promises the rest of the team won't either. Matt makes a speech to the ARC staff, introducing himself to those he hasn't met. He explains that for the last couple of days Becker has been bending his ear on every detail on the operation to make sure that everyone is looked after, Matt assures everyone that their safety, even the safety of Becker, is his top priority. He describes how their jobs are demanding, dangerous, how they put their lives on the line to protect the public everytime the alarm goes off. There's no room for errors and there's no time for on the job training. He says that with all of that in mind, some new policies are being implimented, all new field operatives will be stricly military or from a military background, safety will come first, there will be no more civilian recruiting. He notes that during the past few months, some staff have been testifying to the last mission of the old ARC, but now the investigation is officially wrapped up, Abby Maitland, Connor Temple and Danny Quinn have been pronounced missing, presumbed dead. But Matt makes it clear that it means absolutely nothing, over the years the ARC has lost many briliant people such as Nick Cutter, Stephen Hart and most recently Sarah Page. As far as Matt is concerned, this doesn't included Abby, Connor and Danny, saying that they could still be out there fighting to stay alive and to make it home. As Matt says, he never had the chance to work with them, but he hopes that someday he will. He announces that his first act as new team leader is to reject the government's findings, making it clear that he isn't giving up on the missing trio. Jess hopes that this will make Becker change his view on Matt. S4 Prequel Episode 5 Becker and Matt take a look at new handheld tracking units given to them by Jess, Matt notes their rather large size, Jess explains that they collect data on the anomalies and are part of the new comm system and with these, she can monitor and record everything they say while out in the field. When Matt asks if it's necessary, Becker says of course it is as if they get into trouble, it will be known about it immediately. Matt asks if these will only be on during an alert, Jess tells him that Lester wants them on at all times just in case. When Jess says that the device will stop feeding back when they go through an anomaly, Becker asks why that is an issue as the policy is strict, no one goes through no matter what reason, everyone has been briefed and everyone knows the rules. As he leaves, Jess says to Matt that she wasn't saying that anyone should go through, Matt explains that he knows but he'll calm down soon. Later on, Jess meets up with Becker and apologises for earlier, he apologises too saying he overreacted. He tells her it's okay with her asking about the old team and she can ask him, she asks him one thing even though she assumes it's classified. Jess is confused because she thought the old team folowed Helen Cutter into the Future but she's heard people talking about the past and early Humans. Becker explains in private that when the others didn't return, Sarah deciphered something in Helen Cutter's diary about Site 333 in the Great Rift Valley, where the ancestors of Humanity evolved, Sarah was always certain that Helen was trying to find her way back somehow to murder Humanity's ancestors, wipe out the Human race before it even started. Jess remarks that Helen was seriously messed up, but guesses that she failed as they're still here, Becker says it seems so. Episode 4.1 Jess accidently lets the Dracorex out of storage where it ramages through the ARC, Matt manages to distract it with a bucket of water and lures it to Lester's office where the Dracorex trashes it, it is tranquilised. Matt takes the blame for Jess' mistake. Episode 4.2 to be added Episode 4.3 to be added Episode 4.4 to be added Episode 4.5 to be added Episode 4.6 Jess gives Becker a takeaway while waiting for Ethan to appear in his warehouse. She sleeps in the car next to Becker, before Becker wakes up and sees Ethan moving on CCTV. Jess is told to stay in the car but she disobeys him and saves him from being blown up by a bomb. Episode 4.7 to be added Gallery 12.jpg|Becker, Jess, Abby, Connor and Matt 3.jpg|Abby, Connor, Matt, Becker and Jess Series4Trailer 4.PNG Series4Trailer 9.PNG Series4Trailer 22.PNG Series4Trailer 26.PNG Series4Trailer 27.PNG Series4Trailer 38.PNG 2.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 17.jpg 18.jpg Jess ARC.JPG Source *http://www.iftn.ie/?act1=record&only=1&aid=73&rid=4282953&tpl=archnewshome&force=1 *http://www.itv.com/presscentre/pressreleases/programmepressreleases/primevalisback/default.html Parker, Jess Parker, Jess